The Sky Is Painted With Red Outtakes
by IsisIvy
Summary: Outtakes from TSIPWR. Enjoy.


**Outtake Number 1**

**Chapter 16 - EPOV**

* * *

"Sir, Chef Sam has not returned yet." Paul said outside my door as I stood in front of the floor length mirror, adjusting my tie. He looked nervous, clutching his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white. I wasn't really paying any attention to him, my mind wandered shamelessly to the care-free laughter that filtered behind the house, splashing in the ocean.

"Are you disabled? Can you not cook?" A splash of silver came out of the bathroom; Victoria's dress sparkling and uneven with her skin tone. I bit back a comment, ignoring her as she perked her breasts up in the mirror next to me, smirking and making Paul uncomfortable. I did not respond. Her dress asserted all of the best qualities of her body, especially her breasts but the dress itself was tacky and childish. No woman could ever pull off such a tasteless thing.

_Though, I was sure one woman could..._

I adjusted the thought quickly as Victoria passed me by. She began to criticize Paul, told him it wasn't his place to suggest that he couldn't cook. He was supposed to do what he was told, when he was told. He was hired by me, he was paid by me. Victoria told him if I say jump, he responds with how high. Of course I never thought of Paul, or any of my workers, in that regard. But tonight I did not say a word. I was dealing with too many things, too many thoughts and I hoped that tonight I could release some stress. I needed all the workers that were here on board and had every inkling to claw outside and pull Peter indoors (and possibly rip off a limb or two).

I could hear him outside with her. I could hear their conversation, could hear their laughter, their heartbeats - but hers of course had drowned his out. I didn't want to kill Peter tonight - that would only upset Isabella. But my patience was running thin with him ever since I had come home two weeks ago to find them naked in bed together. I had never felt such rage, such jealousy – I almost killed Peter. I bit back every wrathful thought, every instinct to kill and protect what was mine. But when I watched her nuzzle into his neck, I had realized that I had no true reason to protect her. Because she _wasn't_ mine. And as quickly as I showed up – I was gone.

"Edward, our guests are here!" Victoria squealed, clapping her hands and skipping out the door. I turned to Paul who still sat there, gulping down hard.

"I don't expect much. Don't worry about Victoria. Just make what you can with what we have in the house. Just don't walk out with chips and dip. I'm not in the mood to scrub blood out of my carpet." I smirked inwardly, passing him with a pat on his back. He looked as pale as a ghost, scurrying off into the kitchen.

"Oh you look gorgeous!" Victoria dotted as humans in multi-colored dresses and suits began to walk in. I didn't know why I put up with this, why I allowed her to throw these God-awful parties. This time around, there would be no one of my kind. People spoke to me, but they were nothing but blurs. Victoria had crossed me several times, advising me to pay attention but I wasn't in it today. We moved our party into the vast room of the dining area. Paul had come out with crab cakes, ones he had whipped up incredibly fast as well as a few bottles of champagne, no doubt from the cellar. No one paid attention to him, no one even touched the food. Everyone was fawning over each other, of their wealth and their beauty. It was sickening.

I had women come up to me, hugging me tightly and men shaking my hand. Victoria showed me off and I knew this people knew what I was. Some women thrived in that; I could hear their heartbeat pounding as their eyes covered in a state of lust. Apart of me didn't want to react, but I did. I could smell them and it made venom drench my tongue. I was so hyped up that I didn't care who it was that I was with.

I was sitting by the lit fireplace, my knuckle below my chin as I scanned the room. I was met with a pair of blue eyes, staring at me innocently from the opposite corner. She looked away quickly, downing down the last bit of champagne. Her red dress was tight and short, revealing her long tan legs. I eyed her body, my back settling into the chair as I huffed loudly and I smirked and watched her make eye contact again. My burning gaze did not last for long until she was making her way towards me.

"Hello." I simply said, not standing up.

"Hi." She muttered.

"What is your name?" I asked, reaching up to grab her hand. She was warm against me, her blood pumping beneath her skin.

"I'm Lucy." She said with batted eyelashes.

"Do you know what your name means?" I wondered, watching as she shyly shook her head. "It means light. It means… innocence." God, I was awful. I knew I was. But the moment I said it, she was on my lap.

"Have you been with Victoria long?" Her voice squeaked as my hand dipped curiously under her dress. I didn't take long, not one for beating around the bush. Victoria wasn't paying attention, wasn't watching us in the corner. I knew if she saw there would be hell for this poor woman. One who could not deny the draw I had, the one who wouldn't be able to get away even if she tried. I snorted and shook my head, ignoring her question. "I feel..." She stopped and moaned as I reached her bare center, she wasn't wearing any panties. This made me inwardly groan. "I feel..."

"Good." I growled.

"Guilty." She moaned, but her voice was raised and her fingers clutched my shoulders. A few women in the corner with champagne in their hands watched with hooded lust as I rubbed this woman to her orgasm. Some began touching each other, gripping skin as they watched me carefully. They were drawn in - addicted. And when the woman on my lap shook with an intense quake of pleasure she leaned her body against me and the others followed.

I had every inkling to take these three women back into my bedroom. I was surrounded by them - surrounded by their blood ticking underneath their skin. Their scents were strong, giving off pheromones that were making me eager. I was ready to take them to my room, none the wiser to Victoria who was flirting with the men. But then - I heard it.

A door creaked open, not far away. I could hear heavy breathing in anticipation, feet shuffling. "Peter... Seriously, in the shed?" Her voice spoke up - full of wonder and innocence and maybe even a little bit of hesitation. I gripped the woman on my lap, focusing solely on the walls that blocked my view. He tried to justify it, tried to tell her that it was alright that he fucks her in the dirty shed in the back. God, this made me incredibly irritated, fuming with a rage and jealousy that did not mix together coherently.

He was touching her, I could hear it - I heard her moans of approval, their feet moving and him lifting her on the table in the shed. Clothes were being shed, dropping to the dirt as lips moved together. The girl above me was speaking, but I wasn't listening. Because in that moment - a scent lingered in the air. Sweet and musky, a mixture pleasantly of both. I took in a deep breath – drinking it in, feeling my fingers gripping the arm of the leather chair beneath me as my body intensely reacted to the scent.

Bella was aroused.

My mouth nearly gaped open as the scent passed within me, exciting every inch of my skin and forcing my eyes to widen in anticipation. I imagined it was me - of course I wouldn't be as sloppy as him - hearing him fumbling around like a little kid. I would be swift and smooth and I certainly would not be fucking her in a shed. I closed my eyes, my hands traveling up their girls thighs again. They closed in reaction but I pried them open, feeling her warmth again. Her arousal couldn't come close to Bella's for she was masking every scent in the house.

The women around me cooed, touching my body and I wanted them off. But I thought of Bella, my eyes closing at the sound of Peter entering her - I tried to block it out, imagine it was me. I imagined her in my bed, lying on top of the red satin sheets. I was touching her, touching Bella. She was moaning underneath me, quivering with my faster pace, sending her closer and closer to the edge. She was smooth and delicate, her body responding so well to me. She was becoming louder - so loud even Victoria perked her head. I closed my eyes again, touching the woman underneath me, my fingers running in desperate circles as Bella's voice cracked, moaning a name that was not mine.

I could see her body underneath me, her creamy milk skin dotted with a red blush that deepened with every stroke. Her beautiful hair was splayed out in waves, her sweet lips parting in a silent gasp of approval as she was almost there - she was so close. I was on fire, my body responding, my hands moving and when her eyes looked up to me, I groaned inwardly. Bella got off I could feel her coming.

I was nearly out of breath. Not from stamina but from my mind - from the image. The sweet innocent girl underneath me formed into a blonde haired, blue eyed sitting on my lap, thighs quivering from getting off a second time. My hand was shaking, pulling out from beneath her as I could hear the two in the shed fixing themselves up. I could hear them kissing and my eyes casted down, my body slumping in the chair.

"Can you do that to me...?" A strawberry blonde asked me from the side, her fingers in my hair as she looked to the blonde on my lap who was still reeling in, trying to make sense as to what was going on. I didn't respond and only smiled thinly - I couldn't say anything.

I heard them walk in - I heard Paul telling Peter we had company, telling him to get changed and help. They were flustered - feet scrambling and then Isabella stepped up, like the calm before the storm. She didn't realize what she was walking into. I knew Victoria heard her, I knew Paul heard her. It was faint for them, but it was there if you knew what to listen to. She would be terrorized.

I would protect her.

She walked in the door, stopping quickly to realize that she made a mistake. The blonde began running her fingers in my hair as I pressed my lips to her shoulder, watching with hooded eyes as Isabella set a plate down on the table, people watching her curiously. Victoria gaped at her - fuming with an anger that could challenge any Vampire.

My brown eyed beauty was now frightened, realizing how big of a mistake she made. She glanced around and spotted me, her eyes melting into mine as she looked to the woman on my lap. A flash of jealousy came through her face and I had to bite back a laugh - if only she knew what I was doing moments ago, thinking purely of her. But also with the jealousy, there was a sense of dread - she _hurt_. It hit me like a freight train – I could feel her pain. And without a word she backed out quickly, her feet speeding because she knew what was coming. _The storm._

Victoria came barreling through, screaming at her and blocking her way to safety. I stayed put, wondering of Bella's reaction, listening as Paul tried to calm them. And if I didn't know any better, that sweet girl put up a fight. This only fueled Victoria, but I was struck with a sense of pride. I knew I needed to intervene quickly. Victoria screamed as a thud echoed in my ears. She was quick on her feet and by the time I reached the kitchen, she was heading for Isabella with a palm open.

I saw red, anger flashed deeply beneath me. I was growling, capturing Victoria by her wrists and pushing her against the wall. _How dare she?_ How dare she raise a hand at Isabella? Victoria's eyes had turned from angry to surprised to scared out of her damn mind. She was already crying, tears pooling onto her cheeks as she shook her head in response to my snarl.

"_Don't you dare_." I growled deeply, watching as her eyes widened in fear. She pleaded for me to stop; I could feel her bones cracking under pressure. I let up, but not by much. "If you ever put your hands on her again... I _will _kill you. I promise you that." Victoria looked as if she were to pass out and when I let go she rubbed her wrist, "Get your guests out of my house. And meet me upstairs in ten minutes." Victoria nodded, bolting from the door. I watched Peter inspect Isabella, looking over her cheek and assessing the cut done so by Victoria. I advised Peter to leave, who did so hesitantly. Bella's heart began to race but she nodded for him to go. I felt the need to growl, to push him out the way but I stood still, hands behind my back. Paul apologized some more but I waved him off, leaving me alone in the kitchen with Isabella.

She avoided eye contact and I stepped in front of her, watching as she was taking deep and labored breaths, as if to calm herself. Blood dried on her cheek, the smell of her lighting me on fire. I instinctively reached out and touched it, her warmth igniting me. Instantly I felt calm – her skin was all I needed to feel alive. And it scared me to the point where I could barely even think of it – to depend so much on someone. And she had no idea. My other hand gripped her arm tenderly, rubbing it soothingly as I let out a soft sigh. She was staring at me now, gazing up to me with soft eyes. I was in so deeply - afraid I would never come out. This girl had me wound so tightly that I almost feared her, feared what she could do to me. But now she needed my help and I was directing her towards the stairs.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"


End file.
